Human POV
by HeatseekerX51
Summary: This is unconnected to any other of my works, done a few years ago on a whim. I's just a short little narrative, about the apocalyptic end of the world. Hope you like it.


My name is Franklin Womack. I was an engineer. I lived in Washington D.C. with my wife and two sons. Until a few days ago, I couldn't have asked for a better life.  
When I saw the news reports about the destruction, at first I couldn't believe it, I mean, who could? Then I kept myself content that it couldn't happen to me, it couldn't happen here. This was America, and after September 11th, it was impossible. Turns out, it happened everywhere.

When news reports from the other side of the world first started, the governments tried to cover it up, the U.S. government even tried to blame Islamic terrorists. But in the age of internet, that was soon proven wrong, oh so damn wrong. What it really was, to call it unbelievable, is to call outer-space "roomy".

That was weeks ago, what seems like a lifetime. The attacks, when they came to America, started in California. From then on, mass panic spread across the continent like wildfire. When the military realized they couldn't stop it, the government appealed to the world for military aid. The nations of the earth sent help. Without exaggerating, a billion and a half armed troops, millions of tanks, helicopters, planes, and everything else they needed, erected a bulwark in the Nevada desert.

After a week of conflict, conflict that made the World Wars seem…. small, it was over. For us. The nations of the world stood together, and fought side by side, for the sake of humanity, and failed. And when I say they failed, they were absolutely crushed. And when I say they were crushed, (chuckle) there's really no way to describe it.

After that, we realized we were goners. Not just America, but the world. If the united armies of mankind couldn't stop what was coming, nothing could. Even the top scientists in the world were baffled, and they argued over everything. Useless, all of them. The enemy that was bearing down on us couldn't be negotiated with, couldn't be threatened, hell we couldn't even hurt it if we wanted to. It was fucking invincible.

At that point people started to evacuate, and it wasn't just cities, whole states emptied. Some went to Canada, some the Mexico, some flew or sailed to Europe, Africa, and Asia. But anywhere they went, they knew that eventually, someday, it would come there too. There was no place on Earth safe from it.

It's funny really, for thousands of years, we'd always imagined Armageddon as one great final battle between good and evil, one last epic clash. We never saw this coming, no one did. No one could have imagined that the end of the world wouldn't be one spectacular moment, but instead an excruciating, slow, process of elimination. One country at a time.  
There was no great battle between angel and demon, no Jesus coming back to cast the anti-Christ into hell. It was just us, and our complete annihilation. We always hoped that in mankind's last days we would go down fighting. We can't even do that, we can't fight it, we can't stop it.

As the attacks got closer to the east coast, I finally came out of my shock induced stupor, and got my family on a plane to Canada, where we planned to stay with my wife's family for a while, and then, move on from there I guess. As we were leaving, I looked out the car window at our nation's capital, knowing that soon enough it would be nothing but rubble and death.

We had been on the plane and in the air for 40 minutes when it happened. I remember the plane jerked violently, and everybody screamed. I looked over at my wife, who clutched our boys, and I threw by body over hers. Not that it would have really done anything, I just reacted out of instinct. The split second before I shut my eyes was the last time I saw my family. The only other thing about that flight I remember, is the light that came in, it was kind of, bluish.

I, woke up a while ago, my watch is missing. I don't know where I am, or how long it's been since the plane crashed. I searched for my family frantically, figuring that they'd be close by. But no such luck. I haven't found any people at all, not even much wreckage of the plane. The only thing I do know is that I'm surrounded by destruction and fire.  
I've been walking around trying to find any trace of my family, my arm is broken, my legs are bloodied, and I'm slightly dazed. But I am not alone. Oh God how I wish I was. The enemy is here. The enemy that trampled the hopes of mankind, and I assume, shot down the plane carrying my family and I.

It hasn't noticed me yet, I guess when your indestructible, an engineer from D.C. doesn't merit your attention. No matter where I go to find my family, I always look over my shoulder every now and then to gaze at it for a bit. To see it on TV or in the papers is one thing. To see it in person, God it's magnificent. I stand amid the ruins of human civilization, and I can't help but be wrapped in awe of the enemy who brought it all down.

The more I think about it, the funnier it gets. We never saw this coming. Not in a million years could we imagine something like this could happen. Then it did, and everything we thought we knew got tossed right out the window. It wasn't aliens, it wasn't the anti-Christ, it wasn't a virus, it wasn't a solar flare, it wasn't a natural disaster, it wasn't anything we had prepared for or even could have.

It was the thing that rose out of the ocean on December 21st, 2012, and wreaked it's terrible fury on mankind. We didn't know what it was, we only knew it was angry, and destroyed everything in it's path. As the human species proved that it could do nothing against it, it only got stronger, it's resolve harder, and it's rage incomparable. It didn't eat, it didn't sleep, as we found out it didn't even need to breath. We couldn't burn it, we couldn't gas it, we couldn't stab it. Every kind of weapon at Man's disposal short of a nuclear bomb bounced off it's goddamn skin. We tried shocking it, and it only made it stronger. We tried biological attacks, and it came back healthier. We tried doing nothing, just letting it be, but it has no mercy.

Some thought it might be a robot, but robots aren't that cunning, robot's can't behave the way this thing does. Some thought it was a dinosaur, but as the useless scientists told us, no living animal could possibly be so big, or do what this thing can do. The religious though it was from Hell. I'm inclined to agree with that, but holy water and crosses only got people killed.

But we do know as few things about it. It is alive, it thinks, it adapts, it remembers, and it hates. And while this thing was making it's way, other things surfaced, all around the globe.  
Planet earth now descends into chaos as Mankind clutches bitterly to it's last strands of power. But the die was cast, the age of Man has ended, the age of Monsters has begun. And this one, standing above them all, is their king.

It's difficult for me to stand now, I've lost a lot of blood. I sit here now, on a pile of crumbled masonry, I look at the thing. The sky is blood red and filled with smoke. Through it, the devil appears, it's face twisted with rage and hatred.

It's all over. I know my family is gone, and soon I will be too. The thing actually glances down at me, me, a being so far beneath it's notice, I'm surprised it can even see me. It tilts it's head, pondering about me I suppose. It grunts softly, makes me wonder just how intelligent it truly is. It turns away from me, losing his interest, and continues along it's way. I close my eyes, trying to picture the faces of my wife and children, but all I can see is the face of the monster. It roars, and the ground shakes with the reverberations.

I can feel my life leaving me, it's actually quite relaxing. And for some reason, I can't help but speak the name the world gave their destroyer. A weird name truth be told, but strangely fitting, strong and unique. The name of the monster that killed my family.

"Godzilla".


End file.
